


to put my mind at ease

by techn0



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: #fuckdoyle2020, Doyle is mentioned but we dont fuck w him, F/F, I was actually motivated to finish this bc of a friend, anyways they r lesbians, thank u ether very cool, theres texting does that make this a textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techn0/pseuds/techn0
Summary: she's too deep in her thoughts that, when her phone vibrates incessantly against her thigh, she jumps, accidentally scaring her cat away. she sighs, heart beating fast as she pulls out her cell and quickly checks who sent what, hoping it isn't a case. it's not - just a simple text from her favourite tech goddess, and she smiles, unlocking her phone to take a look at the message.(00.20) << em
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	to put my mind at ease

emily doesn't feel safe in her own home. she should, but she doesn't. it's strange - just a few nights ago, she felt comfortable sleeping in her apartment, but with everything that's happened in the span of a day or so, she feels on edge. 

after the spree-killing couple and sean informing her that doyle's off the grid, she's becoming more paranoid. the noise traps she'd set up to alarm her if the windows are opened are still silent, and the vase resting precariously at the edge of the shelf she pushed in front of the door looks like it'd tip over at any second, but it makes her feel the tiniest bit better. being alone probably isn't best in this scenario, but she can't drag her team into this. she can't risk them getting hurt because of _her_.

sergio presses up against her legs as she sits, her gun resting on her lap and shoulders tensed, the silence deafening. it's only a matter of time before she leaves her apartment, probably for a hotel or something, but she's hoping it doesn't come to that. she hates feeling so helpless. she leans down to gently brush her fingers through sergio's fur, shakily smiling down at her cat.

doyle's gone. interpol can't find him. she's in danger. they're all in danger. knowing doyle, he's already on his way to her apartment, probably with a legion of men to help him kill her. she rubs her eyes a takes a deep breath, trying to focus on the door in front of her. it doesn't help at all, having to set all these traps just to keep him out. if anything, it makes her more paranoid, knowing that at any second, doyle can have someone here to take her away or to take her life. the fear she's feelings, it's… _suffocating._

she's too deep in her thoughts that, when her phone vibrates incessantly against her thigh, she jumps, accidentally scaring her cat away. she sighs, heart beating fast as she pulls out her cell and quickly checks who sent what, hoping it isn't a case. it's not - just a simple text from her favourite tech goddess, and she smiles, unlocking her phone to take a look at the message.

(00.20) << _em_  
(00.20) << _emmy_  
(00.20) << _emilyy_  
(00.20) >> Pen, what's up?

emily cracks her neck and sighs wearily, rubbing her eyes. the paranoia is still pressing down on her and she, but hopefully talking to penelope will ease her worries. sergio mews and hops up onto her lap, and she smiles, smoothing down his fur as he purrs. the device buzzes in her hand and she looks back down at it, reading the message.

(00.22) << _nothing, really!_  
(00.22:) << _i'm just b o red_  
(00.22) >> Oh?  
(00.23) << _yeah!! talking with u makes me less bored!!!_  
(00.23) << _i cant think of anyone else id rather talk to :))_  
(00.23) >> I could say the same.  
(00.23) >> You know, you always seem to put a smile on my face.  
(00.23) >> I don't think I've ever thanked you for that.  
(00.24) << _aw, em!! you don't need to thank me!!! i'm glad i make you happy :))!!!!_

emily tries to wipe the stupid, love-stricken grin off of her face, any paranoia of staying in her (almost) empty apartment dissipating, if only for a moment. she means what she said; penelope has never once _not_ made her smile with something she's said. it's strange, she tells herself. none of the other members of the bau, who she talks to more on a daily basis, can make her smile as much as penelope can.

her phone vibrates again, snapping her out of her thoughts once more, and she can't help but smile as she reads the simple message.

(00.24) << _call me?_

she doesn't bother sending a text back, instead pressing the 'start call' button and listening to it ring, shifting in the chair and moving her gun in between her legs so sergio can nestle on her lap comfortably. the cat curls up and yawns, eyes drooping. he's tired, just like emily is, but she's more willing to hear penelope's voice than sleep.

" _emily! how are you?_ " penelope's voice soothes her almost instantly, the feeling of comfort, of safety, washing over her. sergio purrs, nuzzling into emily's stomach, and she glances up at the closed door and barricade, holding her phone tighter.

"i'm fine, pen! how're you?" as penelope goes on about her day, emily flicks on the light, keeping her gun with her whilst she scans the apartment. she's got the noise traps and the barricade in front of the apartment's door that will wake her. she cups an arm under sergio and holds the phone to her ear with her shoulder, picking up the glock with her free hand and bringing all three items with her to her bedroom. the black cat mews happily when he's put down on the bed, moving to snuggle up against emily once she's done settling under the blankets. she lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to focusing on penelope.

" _emmy, are you there?_ " she hears penelope ask, and gives a sound of affirmation. " _you sleepy?_ " another hum, and the woman on the other end giggles. " _yeah, i hear ya. today's case was.. not pleasant, to say the least. at least i have my pictures of cute animals to keep me sane! and i have you, too! so,_ " the technical analyst mentions casually, and even though she's tired, her cheeks burn.

"so, what are you up to tonight?" she asks the woman on the phone, and she can hear the resounding sigh. 

" _not much, really. i dunno if everyone else is busy or something, but that's because i haven't talked to any of them since earlier_." emily nods, even though penelope can't hear her, and burrows deeper into her pillows, stifling a yawn. " _i mean, i doubt they'd even be awake right now! you're hardly conscious yourself, em,_ " 

"what do you mean, i'm awake right now." emily argues weakly, hardly being able to get through her sentence without yawning. penelope giggles and her breath catches in her throat. "that's my favourite sound, y'know," she mumbles into the phone, and hearing the confusion in penelope's voice as she asks her to repeat that, clarifies, "your laugh, it's my favourite sound. your voice, in general, is my favourite, i don't know what i'd do if i couldn't hear you again." she hears what she thinks is a sob from the other end and looks at her phone, concerned. "you okay?"

" _yeah, i'm fine! i just- were you being serious just now? i've never- no one's ever said that to me before and being completely serious_." 

"yes, i was, and i'll tell you this every day if i have to," emily manages to get out, rubbing her eyes. sergio's thankfully asleep, though he'll probably wake her a few hours later for food or something. she bites down on her knuckles to keep from yawning and nuzzles into her pillow, shutting her eyes and letting the sound of penelope's voice wash over her.

" _oh, okay, i'm not opposed to that! you really should get some sleep though, emmy, you sound super tired,_ " penelope tells her, and she huffs, letting her hand find the gun she'd pushed under her pillow. she's right, emily thinks, it's been a long day and she should at least get _some_ sleep, since they might have a case tomorrow. 

"you're right, pen. go to bed yourself, it's almost one," she brushes her hair out of her face and rubs her eyes with the heel of her hand, trying to stay awake, if only for a few moments. 

" _aw, fine. sleep well, emily_!" emily hears her yawn and smiles as the dial tone goes off, though there's one more thing she has to say. she grabs her phone and taps out a surprisingly coherent message for the tech analyst, then plugs the charger into the device and leaves it next to her pillow. she certainly doesn't expect a response as soon as it comes, nor does she expect what the message says. 

(00.49) >> I love you.  
(00.50) << _i love you too!!!_  
(00.50) << _now go to bed >:((_

with a smile, she closes her eyes and drifts off into sweet unconsciousness, her dreams filled with the pale face and beautiful smile of the person she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> i am the king of writing rarepairs
> 
> so im watching criminal minds and just. the vibes they give off. lesbians.  
> they r powerful 
> 
> honestly deadass never even planned writing this, it just kinda h appened but im glad it did because this ship tag is dryer than the sahara desert
> 
> also fun fact did you know sahara is derived from the arabic word sahra which means desert which means the sahara desert is named the "desert desert"


End file.
